El diario de Aqua
by Chikori Kansaki
Summary: Aqua cuenta como es la vida en Land of Departure, en especial la relación entre Terra y Ventus, todo esto antes de que empezaran su viaje por los mundos.    Terra x Ventus


_Primer fic Terra x Ventus que hago, o más bien primer fic yaoi de Kingdom Hearts (pues también me gusta el Axel x Roxas) __lo hice porque me enoje que no hubiera muchos fics en español de esta pareja XD_

_Aunque es yaoi, la protagonista principal seria Aqua pues es la que cuenta la historia; dividí en vez de días por estrella fugaces, aunque Land of Departure si tenga día y noche siento que sería más gracioso que Aqua contara por estrellas fugaces XD._

_Espero les guste y les saque una risa. _

/

**EL DIARIO DE AQUA**

_**15º**__** estrella fugaz**_

Querido diario, de nuevo uso mi tiempo en ti para relatar lo que pasa aquí en Land of Departure, todo este tiempo ha sido muy aburrido, el maestro Eraqus regañando a Terra y éste que siempre practica para ser un maestro de la llave espada, ¿es que acaso nunca llegare a tener una compañera? Es cansado ser la única que cocina aquí, lo malo es que ya he envenado cinco veces a mi compañero y maestro.

_**30º estrella fugaz**_

Hoy llego un extraño viejo pervertido y medio pedófilo, ¿te preguntas porque digo eso de un gran maestro de llave espada? Fácil, no es nada agradable a la vista ver a un anciano con un niño traumado y uno con un casco, no sé que tanto habrán hablado mi maestro y aquel maestro conocido como Xehanort pero al final resulta que tendré otro compañero… y de nueva cuenta masculino.

_**45º estrella fugaz**_

Ventus, aquel nuevo compañero que llego hace tiempo por fin se ha acostumbrado a su nuevo hogar, todo gracias a que Terra y yo lo fuimos acostumbrando a esta nueva vida. Él es muy rápido, no será muy fuerte ni un as en cuanto a magia pero está equilibrado, además es una lindura, siempre me ayuda a lavar los platos y limpiar todo el lugar… aunque creo que eso es porque lo amenace con lanzarle un megaflare.

_**54º estrella fugaz**_

Estoy muy cansada para escribir, al maestro Eraqus se le ocurrió sacar sus cajas de sake y Ventus tanto como él acabaron casi arrastrándose, no quiero mencionar como dejaron de asqueroso el lugar, total que como siempre me toco limpiar todo, ¿es que no se dan cuenta que con ellos hay una chica? A veces me pregunto si el maestro Eraqus sabrá lo que es una mujer… lo mismo pienso de Terra, se puso a entrenar como siempre y en cuanto llego a verme quiso aplicarme una llave pero de lucha; esto se está volviendo agotador, necesito una compañera o algo que me inspire a seguir.

Además, ¿no se supone que estaba muy cansada para escribir? Y resulta ser la crónica más larga de todas, sigh.

_**63º estrella fugaz**_

Fue una tarde de práctica, como siempre Terra le dio una paliza a Ventus, pero él no se rindió, casi estuvo a punto de ganarle pero aun así le venció, Terra nos hablo de su sueño de ser maestro de la llave espada, aunque le conteste que también era mi sueño, Ven no contesto nada hasta que Terra le dijo que Ventus y él también compartían esa meta, el afirmo; pero algo curioso paso sin que se diera cuenta mi compañero, Ven se había ruborizado y jugaba con sus dedos, se veía tan apenado. Interesante cara que puso hoy.

_**69º estrella fugaz**_

Hoy nevó en Land of Departure, fue algo fantástico ya que nunca había pasado, quizás porque a Ven le salió muy mal un hechizo de Blizzaga, no importa fue un lindo accidente aunque todos nos estuviéramos congelando, por eso mismo el maestro Eraqus le pidió a Terra que cortara un poco de leña para que se calentara el castillo; Ven y yo le acompañamos.

Mientras yo aplicaba un poco de Firaga para que Terra no terminara siendo una paleta humana, Ven le ayudaba a recoger la leña, pero le cause mucho calor a Terra por lo que se quito su camisa para seguir trabajando… primera vez que me siento feliz de que no se dé cuenta que frente a él este una chica, ¡qué cuerpo tiene mi querido compañero!, y lo mejor aun, en cuanto Ven lo vio se puso tan rojo como una flama, solo atino a sujetar la camisa de Terra mientras él terminaba con su trabajo.

Cuando regresamos Terra aun seguía sin camisa y sudando… hasta que Ven le dio de nuevo su prenda, estaba completamente rojo hasta las orejas, mi compañero castaño solo se le ocurrió agradecerle y acariciarle un poco los cabellos mientras se iba a la sala donde nos esperaba nuestro maestro; Ven solo se le quedaba mirando con sus ojos llenos de brillo y su boquita entreabierta tratando de decir algo.

Me pregunto si hubiera sido mejor que los cuatro usáramos un Firaga para calentar nuestro hogar, pero no importa, es la primera vez que me siento tan feliz de que mis compañeros sean unos completos despistados.

_**78º estrella fugaz**_

Hoy fue otro día que practicamos nuestras habilidades, terminamos tan cansados que acabamos acostándonos en el césped, me levante un poco para mirarlos, se me ocurrió decirles que ellos dos parecían unos adorables hermanos, Terra no tardo en responder que así era, además de que Ventus era muy adorable; Ven solo atino a sonrojarse mientras le sonreía a Terra.

¿Por qué pienso que ellos dos se ven tan bellos cuando están juntos?

_**100º estrella fugaz**_

El maestro Eraqus por fin inauguró los baños termales que estaba construyendo hace tiempo, dijo que los había conocido en un viaje anterior cuando aún era estudiante y estaba con Xehanort y Yen Sid, Ventus al oír el primer nombre se oculto tras de mí, mnm mis sospechas de que ese viejo sea un pedófilo cada vez están más claras; total todos entramos a darnos un baño (ya que siguen sin darse cuenta que soy una chica al parecer) claro, tapándome con una toalla, solo te diré mi querido diario mis conclusiones.

1) El maestro Eraqus casi se ahoga por quedarse dormido en el agua termal.

2) Terra tiene grande TODO en especial su LLAVE.

3) Ventus casi pasaba a mejor vida al ver a Terra como el Kingdom Hearts lo trajo al mundo.

4) Por fin descubrieron que yo no era un "hombre raro" y eso porque Terra accidentalmente toco una de las cosas que me hace ser una chica, sabes a lo que me refiero… te dire que Terra ha perdido un mechón de cabello pero ganado una cicatriz jajaja.

_**101º estrella fugaz**_

El maestro Eraqus se fue a investigar sobre los mundos llevándose a Terra consigo por lo que quedamos Ventus y yo solos, nos quedamos limpiando el jardín de entrenamiento, él no se animaba mucho a hablar.

Ya hasta que se hizo un poco más tarde me pregunto si era raro que le gustara un hombre, yo simplemente le conteste que no le veía lo malo y que contaba con mi apoyo, por simple travesura le pregunte quien era y no me dijo; pero quien más podría ser sino Terra, ¡Ven nunca ha salido de Land of departure!

_**106º estrella fugaz**_

Por fin Ven acepto que el hombre que le gustaba era Terra, además de que me pedía ayuda ya que Terra, por mas indirectas que le aventaba Ven, no comprendía lo que le quería decir.

Le prometí que haría lo posible para que Terra se fijara en él… claro que si lo ayudaba de alguna forma tendría que saber que paso con ellos dos estando a solas jeeee.

_**110º estrella fugaz**_

Querido diario mi plan completamente analizado a detalle fue realizado hoy pero sin éxito.

Le dije a Terra que Ventus se sentía enfermo, lo lleve hasta el cuarto de Ven, lo vio sonrojado, con los ojos brillosos, respirando profundamente, en resumen, totalmente apetecible; le pedia a Terra que se quedara con él y durmiera unos minutos sin embargo, ¿Qué crees que hizo Terra? Huyo a avisar al maestro Eraqus ¬¬U

_**11**__**1º estrella fugaz**_

Nuevo plan fallado de nuevo.

Diciendo que le aplique un Curaga y Esuna, Ven "mágicamente" se alivio al día siguiente, cargando un jarrón de flores choca contra Terra accidentalmente, Ven acaba teniendo encima a Terra y se disculpa repetidas veces, Terra tan solo le sonríe y le acaricia la cabeza diciendo que aun es un niño, se levanta, ayuda a Ven y luego se va… sigh, ¿es mucho pedir ver a tus dos mejores amigos haciendo cosas lindas?

_**114**__**º estrella fugaz**_

Tercer plan que vuelve a fallar.

Invito a Terra y Ven a jugar con unas burbujas de agua, todos quedamos empapados, Ventus pasa una toalla por el cabello de Terra, le sopla un viento cálido en la frente; ¡pero Terra solo revuelve el cabello de Ven hasta dejarlo más despeinado de lo que lo tiene!

¿Acaso mi compañero nació sin hormonas?, ¿Acaso solo entenderá hasta que le dé a Ventus desnudo y en bandeja de plata? A veces creo que ni eso funcionaria T^T

_**168º estrella fugaz**_

Han fallado tanto mis planes que ambos nos rendimos definitivamente, Terra es mas frio que un Blizagga. Estoy agotada.

_**169º estrella fugaz**_

Diario no vas a creer lo que paso, te lo escribiré con lujo de detalle.

Noche llena de estrellas, los tres hablando sobre la luz de los mundos, de que pronto nos volveríamos maestros de la llave espada, cada uno de nosotros recibe un amuleto de la amistad con forma de estrella que hice, al menos estaríamos siempre juntos como amigos.

Nos levantamos y antes de que llegáramos de nuevo a nuestro castillo Terra nos detuvo, nos dijo que quería hablar con nosotros.

Terra se le acerco a Ventus tomándole de los hombros y viéndolo de la forma más amable que incluso causo que se ruborizara.

-"Ven, tu sabes que siempre contaras conmigo"

-"eso lo sé bien Terra"- contesto Ven.- "después de todo somos los mejores ami…"

Terra se acerco a sus labios y los beso, Ven quedo paralizado y con los ojos abiertos, ambos estaban totalmente rojos del rostro, pero Terra le acaricio la mejilla para tranquilizarlo y su pequeño compañero por fin cerró los ojos para probar mejor el beso y abrazarle con mucho cariño.

Duraron así unos segundos hasta que se separaron.

-"duerme bien Ven" – se separo y dio una última mirada muy ilusionada y acompañada de una dulce sonrisa a Ventus.

Se encamino más rápido hacia el castillo, aun rojo de lo que había hecho, aunque volteo a verme de una forma vergonzosa.

-"no digas nada al maestro ¿ok?"

-"claro que no"

Nuestro castaño amigo se fue dejándonos sorprendido, Ventus no podía dejar a un lado su sonrojo y esa enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja, en mi caso solo felicitaba a Ven y le comentaba que no dejara solo a Terra ahora que por se había atrapado.

Fue bello diario, por fin tuve la inspiración que tanto necesitaba para seguir aguantando el ver los calcetines sucios del maestro y de mis amigos por todo el castillo TuT

_**170**__**º estrella fugaz**_

Diario, nuestra felicidad ha sido interrumpida.

Me convertí en la nueva Keyblade master, sin embargo Terra huyo ya que no pudo conseguir el título, tengo la ligera sospecha que ese viejo maestro Xehanort está tramando algo; Ventus le siguió después, le entiendo, ha de ser difícil ver como se aquella persona especial; sin embargo debo regresarlo a nuestro hogar, es una orden especial del maestro Eraqus.

Deséame suerte en mi viaje.

/

Listo, terminado en un día XD no olviden dejar review, cualquier duda, queja o sugerencia avisarme.

Arrivederci!


End file.
